Best Day
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Ron has to lend a hand to make an important day into the best one She's ever had.


**Best Day**

**Man does it feel good to once again be behind the computer screen without the frustration of writers Block!**

**This my friends is one of the only time's I'm not going to give you an insight as to what you're about to read. I'm experimenting with a new style and I want to see how well it works out for me. Please enjoy, and all the feed back you can give me is greatly appreciated!**

_ "Do you really think I can do it?" asked a freckled faced boy of not more than seven._

_ "Of course," the blue eyed woman said as she took another bite out of the cookie she was eating, "With cookies like this no way you won't be a chef!"_

Ron's eyes snapped open with the ringing of his alarm clock. It was a good night's sleep, always was when ever he had dreams like that. As he was feeding Rufus he noticed the day on the calendar, his smile all the more bright because of it.

Happily working on this little project, scrutinizing every little detail trying to get everything just right, Ron's head suddenly turned up at the frantic knocking and doorbell ringing. Finding his way to the door, he opened it to see a frazzled Mr. Possible standing in his doorway. "I forgot," were his only words.

And just like that, Ron's day was ruined.

"What do you mean you forgot!" Ron snapped, causing the older man to step back slightly, "It's one day out of the year, the most IMPROTANT day, and you forgot!" Pinching the bridge of his nose and letting loose a sigh he asked, "Where is she right now?"

"She's in bed sleeping," James said with a sigh, "She has work today so I can stall her but I have to be in today too and-"

"Like hell you do," Ron said as he pulled out a phone, "Call Wade, speed dial three, and have him keep her busy today but not enough to wear her out and then call in for the day."

"Ronald I can't just," James began before being cut off by the look in the boy's eyes, "err... three right?"

Ron was thankful that it didn't take James very long to get her out of the house, more so that Wade had been able to line everything up just right to give them more than enough time to work with. Ron was quick to send James out to run important errands while he got started on his work.

'Getting Jim and Tim out of here is paramount,' Ron thought to himself as he began writing his list, 'Even trying to stay out of trouble they are a headache and a half that we just don't have time to deal with tonight. After that a clip, shave, and a nice suit and he'll be ready.'

_ "I think I go it!" Shouted the freckled boy as he showed the blue eyed woman his paper._

_ Looking it over the woman's smile dropped a bit as she said, "Not quite sweetie, almost though."_

_ With a saddened sigh and a drop of his head the boy said, "I'm never gonna pass, why did they have to put letters in math?!"_

_ "Don't give up Ron," the woman said as she smiled brightly, "I know algebra is hard but I know even more that you can do it, you can do anything you put your mind to it!"_

"Did you make the reservations?" Ron asked, his voice laced with far less irritation than it did hours ago, though still more than enough to put James on edge.

"Yeah, just barely," James said with a nervous laugh, "I knew Kimmie-cub's name held weight but I didn't know yours did too." James thought about it for a moment before blushing, "Uh sorry Ronald, I didn't-"

"It's fine," Ron said as he pulled out the chicken he was cooking to base it again, "I understand what you mean. What's the time?"

"4:30," James said as he checked and double checked the list Ron got for him, "Jim and Tim are spending the night at their friends house, and Kim is gonna be gone on a date for most of the night."

"That's good," Ron sighed as he double checked his own list, "Kids are taken care of, dinner's almost ready, reservations made, both your dress clothes are clean and ready... are we forgetting anything?" A moment passed between the two before it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"A GIFT!" They both shouted at once.

"She's gonna be home in less than an hour and we still have to get the house ready!" James found his little triad interrupted as Ron grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I'll take care of the house, you just worry about getting the perfect gift," Ron said as he pushed him towards the door, "You can't miss with jewelry but make sure it isn't tacky, you know what she likes so it shouldn't be much of an issue."

_ "You've got it Sweetie," the blue eyed woman laughed as the nervous teen did his best not to step on her toes, "You just need to relax a bit."_

_ "I don't want to hurt you," he said, never taking his feet._

_ The woman laughed lightly as the two twirled around the room, "Honey, you won't, you're doing fine."_

_ "But... my feet..." he whispered, when she gave him a confused look he continued, "They're too big. I'm always stepping on someone or something."_

_ "You're just a growing boy," she said as she pulled him close, "It'll take some time but you'll grow into them. You're already growing into a hansom man." Ignoring his now heavy blush the two continued their dance._

Ann had had a full day. While there had thankfully been no serious surgeries scheduled today but inventory and patient bio updates were never a fun thing to do, especially on the same day. "Who on Earth thought it would be a good idea to schedule both of those on the same day?" Ann groaned as she opened the door.

"Perhaps someone trying to keep you busy until tonight." Called a voice from in the candle lit room. Looking up with a gasp Ann was stunned to see the room covered in silk and roses, petals littering the floor. Standing in the middle of the room, looking dapper in a freshly pressed suit, was one James Possible.

"James... What is this?" Ann asked, her breath taken away.

"An anniversary that will take your breath away," he said as he slowly walked over and took her hand.

"And here I thought you forgot," she said with a coy smile. Ignoring the nervious laugh from her husband Ann looked around the room, "How did you put all this together and-" taking note of something she hadn't before, "-what is that delightful smell?"

"That would be roasted chicken with grilled asparagus and radish rosettes," Ron said as he walked out of the kitchen, a broad and proud smile on his face, "and for dessert, my seven layer chocolate heaven cake." Ron couldn't help but smile at the squeal of delight from the woman. Seeing the James pull his wife into his arms and tell her of everything he had planned for her Ron slipped out the back.

As he walked home, Ron couldn't help but reminisce on Ann Possible and everything she had done for him. Spending time with him while his own mother was too busy, even going so far as to teach him the joy of baking and the encouragement that he could be a world class chef. Seeing him struggle with his homework and even after a long day helping him to understand it.

The one that he held closest to his heart; how when no girl was willing to ask him to the 'Sadie's Hawkins' dance because of his lack of dancing skills and big feet, she brought him into her living room and slow danced with him well into the night.

Making it back into his room, Ron found his gift, a rose gold necklace with a bright blue sapphire. It had taken him all year to learn how to cut gems and actually make jewelry but she was worth it in his eyes. Taking it in his hand Ron slid down the wall Ron did what he did every eighth of September, the same thing he's done sense turning fifteen, the same thing sense learning he was in love.

With a smile on his face, Ron Stoppable cried.


End file.
